


Symphony Pin

by LovEvol



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovEvol/pseuds/LovEvol
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Loki se aferra a alguien que simplemente decidió salir de su vida?,  una persona muy tóxica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta vez vengo con mi segundo trabajo Thorki. Esta historia es un poco triste, espero y la disfruten.

“Running through the dark woods, falling, couldn't see straight  
I was only looking for a human to reciprocate”

—Grimes, Pin.

 

Suaves gotas de lluvia caían en aquella ventana, las sombras de las personas eran diferentes, ¿por qué ninguna tenía rostro? ¿Desde cuándo la perspectiva de los ojos era afectada por el hecho de tener el corazón hecho trizas? Cada pregunta traía otra consigo…y así fue como las horas pasaron y con ellas cada recuerdo de aquella relación.

_“Dos chicos que eran completos desconocidos, que se conocieron por Internet y en seguida hicieron click. Tal vez por hacer compañía uno del otro, pero uno de ellos totalmente enamorado y deseando que todo fuera positivo._

_—Gracias por el día de hoy— Susurró el chico de ojos verdes._

_—Gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo— La voz gruesa y grave del rubio pudo hacerse notar._

_Antes que ambos regresarán a su vida como simples personas, se besaron, Loki era un total inexperto en aquello, lo sabía, era torpe y demasiado. Thor se dio cuenta, pero no reclamó._

_Era un beso que él chico de cabello lo transporto a otra dimensión, había pasado de un chico simple que pasaba sus tardes leyendo; a tener su primera cita._

_¿Cómo un chico alto, de barba delineada y agregar muy guapo pudo fijarse en él?”_

_Ese fue el primer beso y encuentro de ambos”_

 

Las gotas eran gruesas y chocaban violentamente contra el cristal, los ojos verdes que alguna vez se podría decir. La lluvia era graciosa, y aún más los rayos, iluminaban; pero a la vez causaba miedo.

Las tormentas eran como un amargo café, amargo; justo como a Thor le gustaba, amargo como fue su relación, pero nunca se dio cuenta. Amargo como su primera pelea, y era aún más amargo, saber que durante todas las peleas que tuvieron, Loki era el que se disculpaba aunque no hubiera hecho nada.

 

_“Thor había mandado un link, era Google Maps; al dar click, Loki pudo notar como llevaba a un motel cercano al lugar donde se verían. Loki estaba nervioso, no era que fuera virgen, realmente cometió muchas estupideces durante su pubertad, pero llegó a un punto de su vida donde se prometió no entregarse, más que solo a la persona correcta. Y pasó de ser alguien interesante a un nerd que solo convivía con libros._

_—¿Y qué te parece?—_

_—Está bien supongo—_

_—¿Podemos hablar por teléfono Loki?, es que normalmente mis compañeros de cuarto toman mi computadora y creo que no es bueno hablar esto por aquí—_

_—¿Cómo sabes que ellos hacen eso?—_

_—Porque tenía unas fotos desnudo de mi ex, y alguien las abrió, solo ellos saben la contraseña de esta computadora, entonces fue uno de ellos—_

_En ese momento el mundo se detuvo, era real lo que sus ojos habían leído, no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿era normal que la persona que decía quererte había dicho eso?_

_Después de eso vino una discusión, Thor se enojó…y esa fue la primera vez que Loki supo que cuando Thor se enoja…no debes hablar con él…está de más decir que ese día terminó con una almohada mojada y un corazón partido en dos.”_

Las gotas de lluvia parecían cada vez más, Loki aún vigilaba aquella banca en la que una vez se juraron un interminable amor, un amor que como aquel café en sus manos se fue evaporando.

 

 

Esta vez salió el sol, el chico de ojos verdes cual esmeralda estaba sentado en ese puesto de aquel último viernes de tormenta, sus manos no sostenían nada. Solo miraba como pasaban las personas, algunas parejas tomadas de la mano; recordando, odiaba recordar; odiaba volver a querer a ese saco de músculos. Lo odiaba todo.

“ _—Dime de quién eres Loki…dilo…— Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por las mejillas de Thor, la práctica sexual era intensa en ambos._

_—Soy tuyo Thor— Dijo entre jadeos._

_Sus piernas temblaban, sus manos aprisionaban la rubia cabellera del mayor. Mientras por cada estocada el éxtasis que unía a ambos era cada vez mayor; pero al igual que la pasión, sus sentimientos igual crecían…era algo totalmente mágico. Aunque solo tenía significado para uno._

_Después de que Thor se viniera dentro de Loki, hubo un silencio, un silencio que fue roto por Thor._

_—Te amo…—“_

La brisa que corría era agradable, era una de las mejores que la vida podía ofrecer, pero… ¿por qué Loki no la disfrutaba? Contemplaba las nubes, el cielo azul que daba suspiros refrescantes.

Solo sabía que debía esperar…Thor podría llegar en cualquier momento, tal vez la última vez lo había olvidado…

_“Loki miraba la pantalla de su celular._

_—Es que mi ex novio se parece a ti…bueno en realidad no fue ex…nunca establecimos algo. Se rio de mí y solo teníamos sexo— Otro día, otra vez que Thor le contaba algo sobre sus conquistas. —Pero bueno tú tienes más clase que él— Eso era un halago…o al menos lo era en la mente de Loki._

_—Gracias, supongo— Loki estaba no muy bien en esos momentos —¿Y por qué si es igual a mi no estas con él?, digo así te ahorras todos los viajes que haces al venir a verme—_

_—Hace tiempo que él y yo no tenemos nada de sexo, pero somos buenos amigos, aunque siempre odia a todos los chicos con los que me involucro, pero es una buena persona….tiene un corazón enorme—_

_Y esa frase alivió  a Loki…al menos hasta que en futuro  dijo algo peor…”_

Puede que Thor venga, solo iba a esperar una hora más, no hace mencionar que Thor nunca llegó.

 

 

Es difícil soltar a alguien, por más tóxica que haya sido la persona en tu vida…y Loki estaba así en ese momento, aunque el viernes de la semana que siguió. No espero a Thor, se enfermó.

 

 

“ _—Un día tendrás sexo con mi primo Fandral— Loki miró a Thor muy extrañamente._

_—Claro que no Thor, para empezar me gustas solo tu…y te dije que los trios no van conmigo—_

_—No, tu tendrás sexo con él, yo te obligaré— Contestó aún sin mirar los ojos de Loki._

_—Thor eso sería violación, lo sabes— Contestó un poco confundido por las cosas que previamente había dicho el mayor—_

_—¿Y?, no me importa, yo te obligaré—“_

 Al recordar eso Loki se sintió aliviado a que Thor nunca haya hecho eso, aunque tampoco había medido las consecuencias de aquellas palabras. Thor era un idiota, pero un idiota que Loki quería tanto… ¿por qué era tan difícil odiarlo?, era un ser completamente dañado, debería ser fácil superarlo…pero Loki le dio algo que nunca valoró…su primer amor.

_“—Oye amor, iré a fumar— La respuesta de Thor era simple pero sabía a lo que se refería._

_—Fumar… ¿tabaco…o marihuana?— Loki sabía muy bien que Thor consumía algunas drogas, sin embargo él, había prometido que no usaría solo marihuana, a Loki le pareció bien, error._

_—Marihuana, te hablo cuando termine—“_

 El día que Loki esperó de nuevo a Thor en el mismo lugar, ese día…pensó en todas la veces que Thor se drogó y le avisaba para que supiera, total para Thor, Loki solo era un amigo más, el cual le decía “amor” y tenía sexo.

 

 

 

Loki aún esperaba a Thor, como cada viernes, en ese lugar al que no iba a regresar. Si bien Loki recordaba los malos momentos, era momento de recordar los bueno, que hay que admitir fueron contados.

_“—Feliz cumpleaños Thor— dijo el oji verde mientras entregaba al contrario una caja con un cd de música y unos pastelillos._

_—Muchas gracias— La emoción del obsequio era notoria. —Nadie nunca me había regalado algo así en mi cumpleaños, bueno ninguno de mis  novios o allegados —Loki, sintió algo de pena y alegría al mismo tiempo, era el primero en ser así con Thor, y procuraría que fuera así siempre; no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser agradable  con él._

_—Entonces acostúmbrate, porque a partir de ahora  recibirás regalos de mi parte en fechas especiales—_

_Thor solo hizo silencio y besó a Loki…pocos momentos bellos que pasaron juntos._

 Las flores se veían hermosas, con sus colores parecían formar un teselado a lo largo de la tierra fértil en la que se encontraban. Algo hermoso que en lo bajo tenía algo que a muchos les parecía horrible, simple tierra. En su relación Thor no había tenido toda la culpa, Loki tampoco era la víctima, si bien tuvo muchas partes feas hacía él, si hubo  momentos en los  que él tuvo errores.

_“—¿Qué se siente estar drogado?—_

_—No mucho, solo te sientes relajado y como es hierba, te da mucha hambre— La profunda voz de Thor hacía que todas las paredes retumbaran._

_—Un día lo haré contigo, nunca he probado eso…y pues dicen que en esta vida hay que tener nuevas experiencias—_

_—Claro, solo debo pedirle a Fandral un Bong, dado que no sabes fumar—_

_—¿Qué  sientes que posiblemente harás a tu novio adicto?—_

_Esas  palabras que Loki dijo, no las  tomó muy bien Thor. Su semblante cambió automáticamente. Al igual que su tono de voz._

_—Yo no te voy a dar nada ahora, si quieres hacer algo busca a otra persona, no me culparás a mí de tus adicciones—_

_Loki se recriminó  varías veces lo que había dicho”_

 

—

 

Hoy era un día especial, había pasado un mes desde  el rompimiento…era importante, porque según Thor a su última pareja le pidió que regresarán un mes después, y Loki sabía que haría lo mismo…sabía que se daría cuenta que realmente Loki no era mala persona y lo amaba. Se vistió justamente como la primera cita que tuvieron, no quería verse mal para Thor.

_“—Oye, podrías borrar la publicación que comenté ayer, estaba realmente drogado cuando lo hice, fue una estupidez—_

_—Bueno…no me pareció eso, me pediste la opinión respecto a un vídeo y la hice—_

_La voz de Thor se  escuchaba extraña, pero debió ser por lo que había fumado la noche anterior._

_—Pero fue una estupidez, no debía combinar Ritalin con hierba— Una carcajada se escuchó por el audicular._

_Un silencio se hizo en llamada, Thor rompió ese silencio._

_—Al menos obtuve un like de Cantrell—_

_—¿Cantrell?, ¿quién es?—_

_—Un chico que estudia música— Dijo con simpleza el rubio_

_—Pero ¿quién es?—_

_—Un chico que estudia la maestría en piano, inalcanzable para mí—_

_Loki nunca había sentido eso que se le llama golpe en el estómago imaginario, esta vez sintió un golpe  en todo el cuerpo._

_—¿Inalcanzable?, porque….—_

_—Es asexual Loki, a él le importa más la música que los chicos, está comprobado—_

_Loki no quiso imaginar como lo  había comprobado, no era momento._

_—Entonces él es inalcanzable para  ti, ¿yo soy lo alcanzable y lo que si pudiste obtener?—_

_—Sabes Loki, no sé si sea, lo mejor continuar con esta relación…necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas, adiós—_

_Esta demás decir lo que siguió”_

Poco después de eso, Loki observó muchas cosas y  recordó otras también. Cómo Thor lo presentó como su amigo cuando conoció a Fandral; como nunca conoció a ningún amigo más de él. También que nunca lo besaba en público…o tal vez aquél mensaje de una red social  para encontrar pareja. O como Thor borró su número de télefono, o  de cómo Thor y Cantrell intercambiaban notificaciones…o de las múltiples perversiones que el rubio le contó.

Pero aun sabiendo todo eso Loki lo esperaba en aquel parque.

Ese día en el cual se cumplía un mes, llovió, Loki espero hasta la media noche; bajo la lluvia esperando por  un chico que nunca llegó

A las 12:01, Loki se levantó del asiento y se fue caminando despacio, llorando.

El sonido de las gotas al impactar el piso, fue su única compañía y consuelo, ese día Loki se prometió  no regresar más a aquel parque o al menos no regresar a esperar a aquel chico rubio que le habían destrozado el corazón, pero esa vez él había destruido un corazón; un corazón que no conocía el dolor…hasta que se cruzó por ese individuo se cruzó en su camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y hayan disfrutado este trabajo, y como siempre saben que estoy abierto a críticas y recomendaciones, este fanfic surgió a una experiencia no muy grata. Nos vemos en futuros trabajos, gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer, lo aprecio demasiado.


End file.
